


The Best Medicine

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Days, Community: fic_promptly, Laughter, M/M, Minor Injuries, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s in a very bad mood and things get worse before they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Bang, thump, thud, Ryo's not in a good mood,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Bang, thump, thud! The apartment door slams and Ryo stomps across the floor to the bedroom, throwing open the door and slamming it behind him so hard the windows rattle. Dee winces; his lover is definitely not in a good mood.

Common sense dictates that Dee should leave him alone to cool off, but when it comes to the man he loves, sense goes out the window. He hates seeing Ryo like this, wants to make everything better, or at least find out what’s wrong. He goes over to the bedroom door and raps on it. 

“Ryo?”

“Leave me alone, Dee!” It’s practically a snarl; maybe it would be best to give his partner some space for a while after all.

In the bedroom, Ryo strips out of his suit and pulls on casual clothes, jeans and an old sweater. He’s been in a stuffy courtroom all day, the heat turned up way too high, giving him a headache, but the apartment is noticeably cooler. He almost resents Dee, who had the day off and could lounge around at home in comfortable temperatures instead of sweltering in his own skin. 

Tempers in the courtroom had been short and five people had been charged with contempt before the judge even got around to the case Ryo was testifying on. Then when he’d finally been about to take the stand, the defence had tried to enter new evidence that the prosecution hadn’t had access to, which had held up proceedings to the point that now, Ryo will have to go back again tomorrow to give his testimony. A whole day wasted for no reason.

Ryo’s so hot and bothered, and so fed up with everything, he just wants a shower to wash away the sweat and calm the pounding in his head, so now he’s mad at himself for getting changed when he’d only meant to grab some fresh clothes and retreat to the bathroom. Storming across the bedroom in a few strides, he throws the door open only to have it rebound off something and slam against his own toes. The yelp from the other side of the door indicates that Dee was the unintended doorstop.

Half hopping, half hobbling, Ryo emerges from the bedroom to find Dee clutching his nose with one hand and his foot with the other. He’s torn between anger at Dee for being stupid enough to stand right the other side of a door that opens outward, and concern for his lover’s well-being. In the end, neither emotion wins because the situation is so completely absurd that suddenly he’s doubled over with laughter, ignoring the pain in his own bare foot.

That’s enough to set Dee off too and in seconds they’re both laughing so hard they have tears streaming down their faces. Up to this point, the day has been absolute shit, but somehow shared laughter, even under such painful circumstances, makes everything better. Who cares what tomorrow brings? Right at this moment, all’s well in Ryo’s world.

The End


End file.
